Scarlette Lestrange
Scarlette Abigail "Lettie" Lestrange is the only child and daughter of Rodolphus Lestrange and his wife, Bellatrix. She is the focus character of the story 'Black Blood Runs Scarlette', by PrincessDaydream77. Biography Early Life As a baby, Scarlette was abandoned by her mother in the playroom at 12 Grimmauld Place, leaving only a note saying 'Scarlette Abigail Black. Treat her well. x'. After she was found by Andromeda Tonks, she became the adoptive daughter of Andromeda and her husband, Ted, and adoptive sister of Nymphadora Tonks, for a brief period during her childhood and adopted the name Tonks for this period, not knowing of her true parents' identities. Hogwarts First Year Scarlette was seen off on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters by Andromeda and Nymphadora, where the three got into a humorous debate about Slytherin House, before boarding the Hogwarts Express. She found a compartment with a fellow first year, Ginevra Weasley, who she instantly became best friends with. Upon arriving to the school, as her name was called out in the Sorting Ceremony, Scarlette noticed that the vast majority of Slytherin House were glaring at her, except for one boy, who was looking at her with interest. The Sorting Hat deliberated for a while, informing her of a little of her family history before eventually sorting her into Gryffindor House, due to her similarities to Sirius Black, her adoptive mother's first cousin. The boy was evidently shocked by this, as he cried out "what?" when the Hat called out Gryffindor. Physical Appearance Scarlette Lestrange is descibed as having dark bown hair and the same shade of eyes, though they contain the flecks of gold so often found in the eyes of the Blacks. It cannot be said who she inherited her hair from, as her mother and father both had almost identical shades of it, but her eyes were certainly from her mother's side of the family. She bears a great resemblance to a younger Bellatrix, meaning that she also greatly resembled her adoptive mother Andromeda, leading her to not suspect her adoption until she was told of it. Personality and Traits Scarlette is a kind and friendly girl, due to her upbringing in the Black-Tonks household, in which those values were always seen to be more important than the matters of blood purity and nobility that were most commonly associated with the kind of household that Andromeda grew up in. However, she has also inherited traits from her mother, and can have a quick temper and a sharp tongue, though she very often regrets the harsh things she says. She does not carry out the same cruel acts as the Death Eaters, but she is a member of the association, and does only what she has to do. She also does not believe in the importance of blood purity, as she was raised as a Half-Blood. She is said to be an attractive young woman, and intelligent as well, meaning that she can see through the schemes of her family. Magical Abilities and Skills *'Love:' Although she does not approve of a great deal of the things they do, it is clear that Scarlette has a great love for her friends and family. She is particularly close to her mother and to her aunt, Narcissa, though her established sistership with Nymphadora still remained intact after her discovery of her parentage, though she did not mention this to her family. She is faithful to her friends even after becoming a Death Eater, and refused to betray any of their secrets to Lord Voldemort. She also has romantic feelings for Draco Malfoy, her first cousin, although she is extremely confused by these feelings and does not quite understand them. *'Smoke Screen:' Upon her initiation as a Death Eater, Scarlette was taught to perform the smoke screen charm by her mother, a skill akin to Apparation, which essentially allowed her to fly, while being concealed by a cloud of black smoke, so that she could not be identified. Remus Lupin commented that, for a fifteen year old, as she was at the time, this was "impressive". Etymology *'Scarlette' is a name derived from the shade of red, scarlet. It was chosen because of her mother's obsession with torture and death, therefore also with blood. *'Abigail' means 'bringer of joy'. It was chosen because Bellatrix had led a dark life, as had Rodolphus, and the baby was a hint of joy in their lives, when otherwise there would be none. *'Lestrange' means 'the strange one'. Category:Black Family Category:Pure-blood Category:Slytherins